elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urzashi
Urzashi is a Khajiit found in the Outlaws Refuge of Davon's Watch, Vulkhel Guard or Daggerfall, depending on the Vestige's alliance. Interactions Ruthless Competition Urzashi is a black marketeer, and one of the people that can provide the Vestige with information about Margus Derius. In exchange for information, she asks the Vestige to track down her missing assistant, Argar. Dialogue ;Ruthless Competition "The black market is closed. This one has inventories to catalog and my assistant has yet to return. I sent him to retrieve a package, but he never came back. Bother someone else, please." :Does your black marker deal in Argonian antiquities? "You don't take a hint very well, do you? To answer your question, this market buys and sells certain items of historic value. We maintain an extensive list of wealthy collectors and are always on the lookout for specific relics. Why do you ask?" ::I need to find out about a collector named Margus Derius. "You want to know about Margus? Interesting. Very well. Perform a service and this one will tell you what you want to know. Locate my assistant and bring him back, or at least tell me if it is time to hire a new one. Good help is so hard to find." :::Where did your assistant go? "This one sent Argar to an old ruin. He was to pick up a package from some thieves we do business with and bring it to me. Here, let me mark the location on your map. Go, find out what happened to him. Then I will tell you about Margus Derius." After accepting to help: "You again? Either tell me you have located my assistant or leave me to my work." :I haven't found your assistant yet. "Then this one has nothing to say to you right now. Find my assistant or I'll never tell you what I know about Margus Derius." After getting the sword: "Was your search successful? Were you able to find my assistant, Argar?" :I found this notched sword beside your assistant's body. "This one wishes it weren't, but that is definitely Argar's blade. Such are the risks when one deals with the criminal element. Well, no use crying over spilled moon-sugar. You provided a service. Now remind me what you wanted to know." ::Anything you can tell me about Margus Derius would be appreciated. "This one hears rumors. Margus Derius searches for Argonian relics of considerable power. Something from the time of the great Argonian civilization, as I understand it. Margus has a hidden storehouse for these relics, but that's all this one knows." After Eshundir's death: "You! This is all your fault! Oh, criminal activity always carries a certain amount of danger, but your questions have brought this wamasu poo down upon our heads! Poor Eshundir. He didn't deserve this fate." :What happened down here? "This one has no proof, but I'm sure Margus sent one of his Blackguard thugs to silence poor Eshundir. I feel it in my tail. Grethaa slipped away at the first sign of trouble and I hid in a crate. Eshundir...he wasn't so lucky." ::I was hoping Eshundir could tell me about these Argonian antiques. "Antiquities, you say? Let me have a look. Hmm. This one is not the expert that Eshundir is. Was. But this tablet tells the secret of an Argonian nightmare idol. Very rare. Probably dangerous. Why did you make me touch these things? Take them back!" :::A nightmare idol? I don't understand. "No, I will say nothing else. This one prefers to keep her blood inside her body! But these items point to other relics. Relics Margus needs to reach his ultimate goal, whatever that is. The Blackguard murderer, maybe he left a clue you could follow?" ::::Good idea. I'll take a look around. Quotes *''"You did as this one asked, but you are no longer welcome here. Your presence reminds me of my poor assistant, Argar—may his furless body rest in peace! Please go. This one must compose herself and hire a new helper before the next shipment arrives."'' – After getting the information *''"Oh, Eshundir, I told you not to deal with Margus Derius."'' – After Eshundir's death Appearances * ru:Урзаши Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters